El hombre más bello del mundo
by Lenayuri
Summary: Para Greg, Mycroft es el hombre más bello del mundo. [Slash&Parentlock]


**Advertencias**: Parentlock

* * *

**El hombre más bello del mundo**

Mycroft estaba en una encrucijada.

Podía seguir como siempre o tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

De hecho, mientras más lo pensaba más creía que era necesario tomar _esa_ decisión para darle a su vida un cambio de 180 grados. Un cambio siempre es bueno ¿no?

Aunque claro, su vida ya era diferente. Pero otro cambio – sobre todo por el bien del primero – era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

Por ello, cuando Anthea le informó que ya era hora de su descanso para ir a comer, le pidió a su asistente que concretara una cita con su médico de cabecera – y si era posible que lo atendiera ese mismo día, mucho mejor.

Cinco minutos después Mycroft ya iba en camino para su cita con su médico.

.

La consulta había durado treinta minutos aproximadamente, lo justo para llegar _corriendo_ al restaurante al que siempre iba a comer. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, debía informarle al chef sobre su nuevo régimen alimenticio – el que aún no le daban, por supuesto.

Según su médico su salud estaba perfectamente bien y no era necesario lo que pedía, al menos no de manera tan drástica. Mycroft sólo necesitaba un poco de ejercicio, nada más.

Pero Mycroft estaba decidido y Johnson, su médico, sabiendo que su paciente era _excesivamente_ terco, había accedido a tomarle muestras de sangre para realizarle los exámenes pertinentes y, junto con su nutriólogo, diseñar la dieta ideal para él.

No obstante, Mycroft había decidido que podía comenzar a _desintoxicarse_ de una vez, por lo que iba a pedir algo ligero esta vez.

.

Cuando Mycroft llegó al restaurante ya habían pasado quince minutos más de la hora a la que normalmente llegaba por lo que, oficialmente, era la primera vez que Mycroft llegaba tarde a un lugar.

Sintiendo que sus orejas se ponían calientes y, seguramente, rojas, preguntó a la señorita encargada de acomodar a los comensales si su mesa ya estaba lista. La mujer le sonrió e indicó que, efectivamente, ya estaba lista desde hace unos diez minutos.

Mycroft deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Cuando la mujer – Ellen – lo dejó en su mesa, dos rostros familiares le saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

—Creímos que no ibas a llegar— saludó el hombre frente a Mycroft.

—Tuve un ligero inconveniente, les pido una disculpa— respondió rápidamente.

—Bueno, sé que tu trabajo es importante así que, salúdame como es debido— sonrió coqueto el hombre.

—Será todo un placer— dijo Mycroft y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios a Greg.

—Eww— Mycroft sonrió ante la expresión de otra pequeña voz a su izquierda —Que asco.

Greg rompió el beso, que había sido sólo un roce de labios, para sonreírle a la personita a su lado —¿Acaso cuando papi te da un beso de buenas noches también te da asco?— preguntó fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

—Uhm… no.

—¿Qué diferencia hay, entonces, cuando papi me da un beso de bienvenida?

—No sé— dijo encogiéndose de hombros —pero cuando tío John y tío Sherlock lo hacen, Hamish y yo también les decimos lo mismo.

Greg comenzó a reírse, Mycroft frunció el ceño —Comamos entonces— dijo sentándose, dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija —después ajusto cuentas con mi hermano.

Cuando la mesera dejó la carta, Mycroft comenzó a repasar los platillos buscando cuál era el que contenía menos nivel de carbohidratos para comenzar su pequeña e improvisada dieta. Una vez que todos pidieron – Mycroft pidió una ensalada – y la mesera se fue con su pedido, Mycroft notó la mirada que Greg le estaba enviando pero antes de que pudiese hablar, la voz de la pequeña Alexia interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

—Papi, ¿por qué no pediste lo de siempre?

Greg sonrió ante lo perspicaz que era su pequeña – uno de los rasgos Holmes, creía firmemente el Inspector – y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Mycroft, retándole a que saliera de aquel embrollo con facilidad. Su hija podía ser pequeña, pero con la familia que tenía era de suponer que ya comenzara a _observar_.

Mycroft suspiró sabiendo que no podía retrasarlo más tiempo. Tomó un poco de agua y explicó, con voz firme y sin dudas —Hoy fui al médico— y antes de que Greg pudiese preocuparse, añadió —no es nada de qué preocuparse, sólo fui para que me plantearan un régimen alimenticio.

Greg le observó incrédulo.

Sabía que Mycroft podía ser un poco fatuo con su apariencia pero nunca se le hubiese ocurrido que llegaría a tal extremo como para comenzar una dieta. Cierto que Sherlock bromeaba con su peso, pero era algo así como la forma en la que ambos se proclamaban su _amor_ de hermanos – al menos así lo veían Greg y John.

Y aún así, Greg creía nunca haberle dado motivos a Mycroft como para decidir tal cosa. Para Greg, Mycroft era perfecto.

Pero antes de que pudiese hablar la voz de Alexia le interrumpió, de nuevo —Papi, tú no necesitas hacer dieta— expresó totalmente seria y Mycroft encontró la expresión adorable. Era la expresión de Greg cuando tenía un caso tremendamente importante o difícil.

—¿No?— preguntó intrigado.

—No— confirmó —porque papi siempre está diciendo que eres "el hombre más bello del mundo"— explicó con la simpleza que sólo un niño de seis años puede lograr —y papi nunca se equivoca.

Mycroft alternó una mirada maravillada entre su esposo y su hija.

La pequeña Alexia comenzó a jugar con la cuchara mientras Greg desviaba la mirada para evitar que su sonrojo y vergüenza por lo dicho por su hija se notara demasiado. Mycroft lo notó de todas maneras y se maravilló por la cantidad de amor que una persona – en este caso dos – pueden profesarle a otra.

Mycroft amaba a su familia desde el momento en el que la conquistó y no hay día en el que no dé gracias por tener tal felicidad. Y ahora, nuevamente, sus dos amores le maravillaban con algo tan simple como unas cuantas palabras.

Aunque para él valieran más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Notando que Greg decidió comenzar a juguetear con su cuchara también, Mycroft se aclaró la garganta atrayendo la atención de ambos —Tienes razón— concedió a su pequeña —tu papi nunca se equivoca.

La sonrisa en la cara de Alexia no tenía precio y mientras esperaban a la mesera con sus platillos, tomó la mano de Greg por debajo de la mesa en señal de agradecimiento. Greg le sonrió de vuelta y Mycroft decidió que si su familia le aceptaba como era, lo demás no importaba.

Aunque, tal vez, podría hacer un poco más de _ejercicio_ con Greg cuando estuviesen solos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**N/Autora**: Aquí un _plotbunny_ salido de un maravilloso gifset parentlock mystrade (ah, qué descripción tan larga) de **alecudder** (se ve mejor en mi AO3).

Para las chicas del grupo de facebook, gracias por los feels. Y gracias a **Amelia** por echarle un ojito a este pequeño. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. ;)


End file.
